Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (Germany)
Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (まわる地球ロンド ドイツ版 Mawaru Chikyū Rondo Doitsu-ban, lit. "Turning Earth Round - Germany Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: The Beautiful World. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Germany. It is sung by Hiroki Yasumoto in the voice of Germany. Lyrics Kanji= まわるまわる　手を取って　まわる地球ロンド 足並みを揃えて Tanzen wir マニュアル パラパラ　ジョッキで乾杯 まわるまわる地球で Guten Tag! ヘタセリア あーあ　食べたいな　ぐちゃぐちゃじゃがいも Ich esse あーあ　まだ駄目だ　任務が終わるまでは まわるまわる手を取って　輪になってロンド ヴルスト食べ　ビール飲んで Singen wir まわるぞ地球　俺たちのヘタリア まわるまわる　手を取って　まわる地球ロンド パーティーの都　ベルリンで Tanzen wir メタルもクラシックも　実は大好きだ まわるまわる地球で Guten Tag! ヘタリア あーあ　進むんだ　マニュアル片手に Es marschiert あーあ　楽しみだぞ　世界中を研究だ まわるまわる 手を取って　輪になってロンド 丘を越え　海も越え Singen wir まわるぞ地球　俺たちのヘタリア さぁ行くぞ　進化への段取りは完璧だ 新しい世界への　ページをめくろう まわるまわる 手を取って　まわる地球ロンド 足並みを揃えて Tanzen wir 幸せの魔法　君との Zeit まわるまわる地球で Guten Tag! ヘタリア どうだ 楽しいだろ　新しい世界へ Willkommen! そうだ Kuchenと　Kaffeeを用意するぞ まわるまわる 手を取って　輪になってロンド 皆で一緒に Singen wir まわるぞ地球　俺たちのヘタリア～！ |-| Romaji= Mawaru mawaru te o totte, mawaru chikyuu RONDO Ashinami o soroete Tanzen wir Manyuaru parapara, jokki de kanpai Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de Guten Tag! HETARIA Aaa, tabetaina guchagucha jagaimo Ich esse Aaa, mada dameda ninmu ga owaru made wa Mawaru mawaru te o totte, wani natte RONDO VURUSUTO tabe, BIIRU nonde, Singen wir Mawaru zo chikyuu, ore-tachi no HETARIA Mawaru mawaru te o totte, mawaru chikyuu RONDO PAATII no miyako, BERURIN Tanzen wir METARU mo KURASHIKKU mo jitsuwa daisukida Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de Guten Tag! HETARIA Aaa, susumu n'da MANYUARU katate ni Es marschiert Aaa, tanoshimida zo sekaijuu o kenkyuuda Mawaru mawaru te o totte, wani natte RONDO Oka o koe umi mo koe Singen wir Mawaru zo chikyuu, ore-tachi no HETARIA Saa, ikuzo shinka e no dandori wa kanpekida Atarashii sekai e no PEEJI o mekurou Mawaru mawaru te o totte, mawaru chikyuu RONDO Ashinami o soroete Tanzen wir Shiawase no mahou-kun to no Zeit Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de Guten Tag! HETARIA Douda tanoshiidaro atarashii sekai e Willkommen! Souda Kuchen to Kaffee o youi suru zo Mawaru mawaru te o totte, wani natte RONDO Mina de issho ni Singen wir Mawaru zo chikyuu, ore-tachi no HETARIA!!! |-| English= "So this is a rondo? So... Italian. Then let me turn this into a true masculine style... Listen up!" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it's the round spinning world Marching together, Tanzen wirLet's dance With instruction manual fluttering, pick up the beer and toast Say "Guten tag!"Good day to the spinning, spinning world of Hetalia Ah, I want to eat mashed potatoes, Ich esseI eat Ah, not right now. The task must be completed first "Is this the next step?" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, make a round circle Eating wurst, drinking beer, Singen wir!Let's sing Spin world! It's our Hetalia! Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it's the round spinning world In the city of conferences, Berlin, Tanzen wir! I enjoy both metal and classical music "It's true!" Say "Guten tag!" to the spinning, spinning world of Hetalia Ah, onwards with instruction, manual in hand, Es marschiertIt marches Ah, the joy of exploring the world "First, let's go to Hannover!" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, make a round circle Over the mountains, over the sea, Singen wir! Spin world! It's our Hetalia! Come, let's set off. The progress is excellent! Let's turn a page towards the new world Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it's the round spinning world Marching together, Tanzen wir The magic of happiness is in spending time with you Say "Guten tag!" to the spinning, spinning world of Hetalia Now, are you happy? In the new world, WillkommenWelcome Of course, the KuchenCake and KaffeeCoffee are delicious "Listen, resting is a responsibility as well!" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, make a round circle Everyone together, Singen wir! Spin world! It's our HETALIA! Album This song was released on August 28, 2013, on the DVD which came with the third volume, Hetalia: The Beautiful World Vol. 3 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is England's version of Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo. This song is also the third track on the album Hetalia: The Beautiful World: Mawaru Chikyuu Best, which was released on August 14, 2014. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo